the_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants 42 - Metal X
Metal X is issue 42 in The Descendants, and the sixth issue of Volume 4, Confluence. Summary Tink, is visiting Warrick in New York over the Christmas break. He takes her to the Gore Eco-science Centre at Whitman-Connors University. They are interupted by a stranger who asks for Warrick Kaine. He says his name is Metal X, and he thrusts a silvery harpoon at Warrick. Ten Years Ago Mitchell Woo is being held captive by Tai Yang Zhang of the Hip Sing Tong, Tai Yang Zhang asks him if Dr. Caldwell has solved a nanotechnology problem, Woo thinks it may have. Mitchell is told by Zhang, that he is losing trust in Caldwell and wants him to work in parallel. Mitchell says he can't he doesn't have an assistant and Caldwell does. Zhang dumps a man inside Mitchell's work room, Randy Woo, his son. Randy and his father work tirelessly on the nanites, finally getting close to completing it, when Zhang gives them twenty minutes to pack up their work and leave, they are moved to a lab after the Hip Sing Tong found Dr. Caldwell and his assistant destroying the prototype nanites. The Whitecoat invades the new lab and destroys the final vial of Type VII nanites. The warehouse explodes, and Mitchell Woo has a heart attack and passes away three days later. The Present Warrick uses his powers to push the harpoon away, some of Metal X's tendrils hit a high pressure water pipe, and Tink pushes him out of the way. This confirms to Metal X that Warrick is who he was looking for. Warrick and Tink run, eventually Tink leads them back to the stairs. Metal X asks Warrick who the whitecoat is, and Warrick tries to deny that he is who Metal X thinks again, but fails to convince him. Warrick wakes Isp And Osp and drop them off the edge of the roof. Tink realises that Warrick is also Alloy, she kisses him when he tries to apologise for not telling her. He swings away from Metal X, and Tink tells him to drop her somewhere she won't be in the way. Warrick uses scrap metal from a recycling container to armor up as Alloy, and heads back to fight Metal X. In his apartment Alan Roschard gets a phone call from his girlfriend, Janine Kazhdan who tells him prelates are fighting at the university and maybe he should dress up and investigate. Metal X is able to knock Alloy to the ground by taking out the anchor points that Isp and Osp use, causing him to fall into a parked car. Alloy fights Metal X while he tells him the story of how his father died. Alloy blasts him with water from a fire hydrant, and Metal X smashes him into the ground. Whitecoat arrives, knocking Metal X into a nearby store. Tink rushes to Alloy, with gear she has purchased, intending to help Alloy. Metal X accuses Whitecoat of being a dirty fighter, and Whitecoat is unrepentant. Metal X asks if he recognises him, but Whitecoat doesn't. Metal X reminds Whitecoat and he realises that Metal X has recreated the Type VII nanites and is wearing them. Metal X has refined the recreated Type VII, these are Type X, and they respond to his thought. Metal X interferes with the plates Whitecoat uses to be bulletproof and intends to hit him but Tink distracts him. She uses a modified crossbow and shoots at Metal X. He tries to deflect it with his tendrils but they are scattered by the electromagnet. It hits him and begins to dissipate the nanite armor. Metal X send all the remaining nanites in three spears at Tink. Alloy deflects two of the spears with his power and Whitecoat dives in front of the last spear, it hits, and throws him into Tink and the spear cuts her stomach. Metal X celebrates kililng Whitecoat, but Whitecoat pulls the spear from himself and the Type VII nanites in his bloodstream begin to heal him. Alloy is infuriated by Metal X's attempt to kill Tink and he turns vast amounts of Aluminum into Lithium and Hydrogen gas. The hydrogen gas ignites, creating a burning lithium sword. Metal X sends harpoons at Alloy, but he deflects two of them. The last attacks his armor, and he turns the nanites into non-ferromagnetic metals, thwarting Metal X's control scheme. One Year Ago Simon Talbot promises Randy Woo he can have The Whitecoat if he delivers the sidekick to him. Category:Confluence